


The Mechanics of Being the Catcher

by Sharyrazade



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Loud Sex, Milla being Milla, Pegging, Sexual Humor, Unintentional Femdom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: While not visible to him from his current position, his lover raised a slightly-disbelieving eyebrow."Alright, if you're sure." the goddess answered. "But according to The Mechanics of Being the Catcher, in almost all human societies, it has been considered shameful for a man to play the passive role in sexual relations."





	The Mechanics of Being the Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> Now for something I am genuinely disappointed in this fandom that this does not exist as far as I know. I mean, they literally handed us this on a silver platter but as far as I know, nobody took Bamco up on it.

For anyone, it would be overwhelming to have ones mate be a literal goddess. By that same token, Jude Mathis, for all his devotion to her, rarely spoke of his lover to anyone among his fellow researchers, not least of which was due to the sheer disbelief incurred by identifying the woman as literally the Great Spirit Maxwell. Hell, he'd scarcely mentioned the relationship to his parents. Particularly the part about Milla's fascination with human interaction and her resulting... _affectionate_ handling of Jude come nightfall.

999 times out of 1000, Jude took no issue with this whatsoever; he was after all, a less-than-assertive young man with needs of his own and Milla Maxwell was objectively an extremely beautiful woman. This however, was not one of those times, given that he was now on his hands and knees with his legs splayed, his earlier nonchalance about the proposal notwithstanding.

"Now, Jude, if I'm doing anything to hurt you, just say so and I'll stop at once." came Milla's kind-yet-commanding tone.

The youth preemptively gritted his teeth in anticipation. "No, it'll be fine, I'm sure." fibbed Jude.

While not visible to him from his current position, his lover raised a slightly-disbelieving eyebrow. "Alright, if you're sure." the goddess answered. "But according to  _The Mechanics of Being the Catcher_ , in almost all human societies, it has been considered shameful for a man to play the passive role in sexual relations."

 

Truth be told, Jude was (unsurprisingly) absolutely thrilled with almost all of Milla's bedroom experimentation inspired by  _Men and Women: Beneath the Sheets._ However, the companion tome to _The Aesthetics of Being the Catcher,_ had managed to pique the spirit's interest and curiosity ( _"So human women will sometimes use such implements to please their lovers? Fascinating.")_  and Jude, by his nature, found it next-to-impossible to deny Milla anything. Even if he was less-than-thrilled about inserting anything _in that area._

His extensive preparation required for tonight's escapade, he could take in stride. However, there was more than a bit of truth to Milla's previous statement. The exact nature of their relationship was an open secret among their group. However, Jude was absolutely mortified by even the possibility of their teammates discerning what exactly he and Milla had been up to: While Leia and Elize would almost certainly react with some combination of confusion or disgust, Gaius with utter bewilderment, he knew well that Alvin, Rowen, and possibly Ludger would never let him live it down as long as any of them should live. Hell, Muzet would probably request a turn with him!

But still, those kind, crimson eyes, the gentle smile, and kiss planted on his lips, told Jude that everything would end up alright, uncomfortable as his current position was. Equally unsurprising was his reaction to the blonde's noncommittal, but somehow rough stroking of his member, every instinct of his wishing he were getting use of the organ in a less-exposed position.

"Are you ready, Jude?" Milla inquired, far too nonchalantly for his taste.

Jude swallowed tensely. "Yeah, I'm- AUGH!"

 

Of course, Milla still struggled with some of the finer, more-subtle points of human interaction. Apparently, giving sufficient warning before sodomizing one's boyfriend with a strap-on was one of those things. Gripping the sheets under him for dear life, Jude, for this reason mainly, was not finding their experiment particularly pleasurable so far, the ribbed toy's girth assaulting him. Yes, Milla was clearly in charge, and that fact gave him (among other things) cause for relief, but this was just too much!

Also, Milla had a tendency to underestimate her own physical strength in various matters and sex was no different, her thrusting driving the lad even further downward at a rather uncomfortable angle. "You like that, bitch?" recited Milla dully, clearly inspired by one of the tomes. "Take it, bitch, take it."

"Yes, mommy-" squeaked Jude, attempting to humor her attempts at talking dirty before the thrusts shut him up once more.

Several seconds more of this treatment sent Jude onto his stomach, emitting some sort of pained, unholy shriek as he came, his climax a relief for many different reasons, not least of which was the fact that Milla had worked up quite a sweat of her own, removing the toy from her boyfriend as he slumped forward, panting heavily. Perhaps it was for the reasons Milla alluded to earlier or the fact that much of his stomach and a good spot on the bed was sticky with his own cum, but he felt somehow...dirty.

This feeling lasted all of five seconds as the spirit unclasped the toy from her waist and cuddled up next to the lad. "Was it good for you, Jude?" she inquired, somewhat more cognizant of the post-coital cliche. 

"F-fine, fine, it was fine." he fibbed. "It's just... let's...not do that again for a while...a long while." 

Sweeping her sweat-drenched cowlick off to the side, Milla pecked Jude on the forehead. "As you wish, my prince." she said affectionately.

 

Suddenly, the spirit queen's eyes flashed with something halfway between mischief and genuine excitement. "I suspect your mother and father will be quite pleased to hear of our exploits." Milla remarked obliviously. "After all, you will be certain to give them many healthy grandchildren."

Processing exactly what had just been said, from his sleepy, contented, debauched state, Jude's eyes widened with panic. "No, wait, Milla!"

* * *

The Dawn King's expression curled into one of emphatic pain at the shriek originating from somewhere in the inn. "By the spirits of the earth and sky," the king began, uncharacteristic concern in his tone. "what was that horrible noise?"

At the prompting of immensely-shady-salesman's knowing chuckles, Ludger contemplated exactly how best to negotiate this awkward situation, to put it very lightly. "Hmm..."

* * *

L1: _I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about._ (Significant +  w/Jude, Mild + w/Milla)

R1: _I'm sure it's just something everyday like Milla fucking Jude with a strap-on._ (Significant - w/Jude, Mild + w/Alvin, Mild + w/Muzet)

**Author's Note:**

> Because:  
> \- Someone had to  
> \- Jude was totally Milla's bitch, don't lie to yourself


End file.
